Raeloius
'Raeloius '''is a room in the defunct company ''Workroom B. It has been sealed with one roll of caution tape since an incidentPrevious Workroom B Inspection Records. People, however, have entered the room, but have not came back out. This is due to Raeloius, a creature the room got its infamous name from.So I did this, a book by Vaporplug The Incident The room was originally known as Chemical Storage 001, and was famous for holding FurwindMan falls into vat during workroom open house. However, in 2109, there were many complaints that an entity would be in that room. It did not stop plug businesses, and did not attack any plug whatsoever. The problem, however, is that it attacked creatures with full organic matter, like a human, or even a crocodile.Holy Fucking Shit, an autobiography on how i became a successful experimental robot, by Blackplug Recording Problems There have been many attempts to record such creature, but the closest recording is from J-04 Rabujei, recorded as a sound fileWabujei's guide to being a good uwu pewson to society wiffout being cwinge :3. It is depicted as unheard frequencies from Raeloius (see spectrogram). The problem with recording it is said recorder cannot have over 50% organic material, and it will most likely be scared away due to "it thinking they want to hunt it".VEGA Database (accessible) Operation 6635 POTU is planning a secret operation to move Raeloius to another location outside of earth via robotic coding. It has been said to use 10032 robots Leaked plans of POTU's Operation 6635, what happens this time?, many surrounding, many cornering, and many capturing and moving itA former AI hacking software talks about Operation 6635. The room will be illuminated for the first time after electrical work, and no creature other than Raeloius will be in the room.Shampoo, a book about things Spectrogram Theories The spectrogram sparks a lot of interest in many people, including Vaporplug, former co-owner of Workroom B, who says "I don't know what it actually is, but in my opinion, it looks like some form of logo"Uh oh! Workroom section closed off by deadly entity. Others like Treeplug, the lead plug of MVA (Meat & Vegan Activists), says "to be honest, i wasnt there at the time, but based on previous records with this thing, it seems it just wants to silence all humans"10 meat eaters that shouldn't exist | you wont believe number 1!. Then, there are some like Blackplug, the former owner of workroom B, who says "the symbol somewhat reminds me of that tag on Phoenix II's Jenos, or something like thatIs Genos part of the Workroom B incident? Find out on Bruh Moment Central". All of these theories about the shape of the spectrogram are very different from each other, but they are all being tested.POTU's operation will see what theories come along | more on Channel59 Guesses in its appearance People do not know what it looks like except for the glowing eyes, and somewhat infinite amount of zippers, but people still have ideas on what it looks like: * Rabujei- (accent translated) "it cant be a demon, because i know every demon, and it isnt UwU, because he has a screen projection that isnt that, so i think it could be a big zipper man hehe" * Blackplug- "it kind of looks like vault-blocker Sorrow, but his eyes do not glow like that. To me, its gotta be some big adaptive thing, that can crawl around well"The bankruptcy of Workroom B, a documentary by Prowler Motors and Transmissions * Pano.exe- "what the fuck, i dont know who this better man is, but its not a Entity_Usable thing, so it must be a living breathing thing... It could be like an immortal human head spider."Panoptes concerned about human brutality creature | more on Channel 59 * Resoap #43- "it looks like pitch black spiderman. thats all i see." * Qwate (V88)- "well... it could just be a blind creature with LED lights, that hunts using smell. yeah, thats all i got."The Qwate way to get personally involved in everything * White_Serpent- "its fuckin tall, and things that are tall will take longer to kill, and killing something satisfies me very much."Things that make you feel insecure, a documentary by HappySun With this information, it is concluded that Raeloius is a living creature, and is very, very tall. General References